Arigatou, Chopper!
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: "Nami adalah orang yang sangat penting untukku, aku pasti akan menyembuhkannya." / "Dua orang dokter pasti akan lebih cepat menemukan penawar racun itu," / special fict for Chopper's Birthday... otanjoubi ummedetto Tanuki-ya / RnR


**_Konbanwa minna-san_… halo, Mari-_chan_ hadir lagi di fandom one Piece tercinta, ada yang kangen #dilemparkelaut**

**Ehm, kali ini Mari-_chan_ buat fict special ultahnya Chopper… _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TANUKI-YA!_ *senyum a la Law***

**Oh iya, sebelum kelupaan, One Piece dan keseluruhannya hanyalah milik om ku tercinta yaitu Eichiro Oda *Odachii: Siapa kamu?* (Mari-_chan_ pundung karena gak diakuin)**

**Yosh, lupakan yang diatas… mari kita mulai saja yah *senyum garing***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Arigatou, Chopper! © Mari-chan**

"Jadi, Nami sakit apa, Chopper?"

Chopper yang sedang membereskan peralatannya sesaat setelah memeriksa Nami itu menoleh sebelum kembali melirik gadis cantik bersurai oranye masih tertidur lelap—lebih tepatnya pingsan—di ruangan dokter imut tersebut. Pandangan sang dokter pun beralih menatap wanita anggun yang berada di ruangan itu bersamanya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Chopper pun angkat bicara, "Nami terkena gigitan serangga beracun, tapi tidak berbahaya kok, tenang saja, panasnya pasti akan segera turun," ia tersenyum penuh kelegaan meskipun masih ada bulir-bulir keringat yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Ia menatap wanita _arkeolog_ yang terlihat luar biasa khawatir.

"_Yokatta,_" gumam Robin dengan raut wajah lega, ia berjalan mendekati tempat Nami berbaring dan memegang dahi gadis itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, panasnya sudah lumayan mereda, tidak seperti tadi.

"Robin, sebaiknya kita pindahkan Nami ke kamarnya, di sana lebih nyaman daripada di sini," ucap Chopper yang segera disambut anggukan pelan wanita cantik itu.

"Aku akan panggilkan yang lainnya," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chopper pun bergegas menemui teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang menunggu di dek berumput.

.

.

.

Kedatangan sang dokter di dek berumput _Sunny Go_ langsung dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan dari masing-masing manusia di sana, terutama Luffy dan Sanji. Kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sangat berbeda itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan kondisi Nami.

Kalau Sanji sudah pasti sangat khawatir? Lalu Luffy? Jelas saja sang kapten juga khawatir, karena, Nami seperti itu karena pergi bersamanya menjelajah pulau tempat mereka berlabuh sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Dressrosa.

"Chopper, bagaimana keadaan Nami, dia baik-baik saja?" Luffy kembali bertanya dengan nada khwatir yang teramat jelas. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, teman-teman, tidak perlu khawatir," kata Chopper dengan nada ceria, ia menatap kaptennya yang sepertinya masih merasa bersalah, "Oh iya, bisakah kau memindahkan Nami ke kamarnya, Luffy?"

Luffy mematung dengan wajah bodoh saat mendengar permintaan dokternya itu, iapun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan raut wajah yang seolah mengatakan he-aku?

"Chopper, biar aku saja—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sanji, biar aku saja."

Kembali, Chopper tersenyum menatap punggung sang kapten yang berjalan menuju ruangannya. Namun, senyumnya kali ini terlihat miris yang tentu saja membuat salah satu manusia di sana mengangkat alisnya melihat senyuman aneh dokter itu.

"Oi, Chopper! Apa maksudmu dengan menyuruh si _baka_ itu yang membawa Nami-_san_, hah!"

Chopper menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat gelagat sang koki kapal yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan hawa membunuh yang memancar di seluruh tubuhnya, ia ingin sekali menjerit sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Dasar, begitu saja marah, dasar Koki Mesum."

Jiiiitttt!

Mendengar suara sang rival, niat menguliti Chopper yang tadinya ada di pikiran Sanji pun lenyap, ia beralih menatap pemuda berkepala hijau yang masih santai tiduran di dek berumput, "Siapa yang kau panggil Koki Mesum, _Marimo_?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Marimo_!"

"Mau berantem!"

"Sini, kupotong-potong tubuhmu!"

"Akan kubuat kau jadi daging panggang!"

Untuk selanjutnya terdengarlah suara-suara berisik yang sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari para Kru Topi Jerami.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin racunnya tidak berbahaya, _Tanuki-ya_?"

Chopper yang sedang meracik obat untuk Nami sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara berat dan dingin seseorang mengalun memenuhi ruangannya, diliriknya sekilas pintu masuk kliniknya dan ia menemukan sang dokter bedah kematian tengah bersender di pintu kayu ruangannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, _Tora-o_?" tanyanya.

Law tidak merespon, sejujurnya, ia hanya sedikit uhuk—kepikiran—senyuman aneh dokter Kru Topi Jerami itu, sehingga ia menuju ke sini. Karena pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Chopper menunduk, sebenarnya ia belum begitu mengenal racun yang menyerang Nami, suhu tubuh Nami langsung meninggi sesaat setelah terkena gigitan serangga asing itu. ini jelas berbeda dengan saat ia di pulau tempat tinggalnya. Setelah menyelidikinya, ternyata racunnya memang berbeda, "Entahlah, sepertinya ini jenis racun baru," ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan pada mereka kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja," lanjut Law lagi dengan nada tak kalah dingin, dokter tampan itu melangkah memasuki klinik Chopper dan mengambil sampel racun yang beberapa saat lalu diambil dari Nami.

"Aku pasti akan membuat penawar racun itu, untuk sesaat biarkan keadaan tenang dulu, aku tidak mau membuat teman-teman khawatir," kata Chopper, ia bergegas kembali memeriksa cairan-cairan obat yang menjadi bahan-bahan penawar racunnya, "Nami adalah orang yang sangat penting untukku, aku pasti akan menyembuhkannya."

Law mendengus, ia menatap dokter kecil itu dengan pandangan datar sebelum akhirnya tanpa sepatah kata apapun ia ikut duduk disamping rusa itu, pedangnya sudah tergeletak manis di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di sana.

"Eh? _Tora-o_?" sang pemilik ruangan menatap pemuda yang kali ini ikut-ikutan mencampur adukkan cairan-cairan dalam tabung reaksi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dua orang dokter pasti akan lebih cepat menemukan penawar racun itu," Law menurunkan topinya hingga menutupi sebagian wajah saat mengatakannya.

Diam-diam, Chopper tersenyum melihat gelagat aliansinya itu, '_Ia juga pasti mengkhawatirkan Nami,_ arigatou Tora-o.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam dua dokter itu bergulat dengan cairan-cairan obat di dalam klinik Chopper, namun, mereka belum juga menemukan penawar racun yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka sudah berkali-kali membuat sebuah obat. namun, saat mereka mencampurkan obat berbentuk cairan itu ke tabung yang diisi dengan racun, warna dari cairan racun itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Maksudnya, racunnya belum ternetralkan.

"Kenapa, warna racunnya sama sekali tidak berubah menjadi bening, kenapa?" Chopper tertunduk lemas menatap cairan berwarna hijau yang merupakan racun yang disebarkan serangga itu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mencari ramuannya, ia dan Law sudah mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, namun, tetap tidak ada perubahan.

Menghela nafas pelan, Chopper pun kembali membuka buku-buku kedokteran yang tersedia di ruangannya, ia tidak boleh putus asa, ia pasti bisa membuat penawar racun itu. mata bulatnya menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertera pada buku di genggamannya.

Law yang berada tepat di samping rusa kutub berhidung biru itu bisa melihat bagaimana frustasinya dokter kecil tersebut, berkali-kali Law mendengar ia mengumpat pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau penawar racun itu bukanlah sebuah zat kimia, bukankah racun itu dari tubuh serangga, berarti, serangga itu juga dalam bahaya karena ada racun dalam tubuhnya, lalu, kenapa serangga itu tetap bertahan hidup?"

Chopper menghentikan acara membacanya dan melirik Law yang barusan berbicara, ia mulai memproses apa yang dikatakan dokter itu, sebelum akhirnya, "Hah, jangan-jangan penawar racun itu adalah—"

Brak!

Ucapan Chopper seketika terputus saat mendengar suara pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang dengan kasar, iapun menoleh dan menemukan sang kapten yang terlihat luar biasa cemas, "Luffy, ada ap—"

"Suhu tubuh Nami kembali meninggi, Robin menyuruhku memanggilmu, Chopper!"

bola mata hitam sang dokter melebar saat mendengar ucapan pemuda bertopi jerami itu, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera berlari menuju kamar Nami.

.

.

.

"Tiga puluh Sembilan koma tiga derajat _celcius_," wajah Chopper memucat saat melihat barisan angka yang tertera di termometernya, bagaimana bisa setinggi itu? padahal tadi, suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun lumayan banyak. Keringat gadis itupun terus-terusan mengalir.

"Chopper, ada apa?"

Ia menggeleng saat mendengar Robin bertanya, ia menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya—memberanikan diri menatap teman-temannya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "_Minna, gomenne_, sebenarnya—"

"Kalian ingat serangga apa yang menggigit gadis itu?" Chopper membatu dan secara refleks menatap seseorang yang seenak jidat memotong ucapannya, Trafalgar Law, hah?

"Serangga yang menggigit Nami? Ah, aku ingat, kenapa, _Tora-o_?" jawab Luffy disertai pertanyaan untuk sang dokter bedah kematian.

"Hei, Law, ini bukan saatnya main tebak-tebakkan, Nami dalam bahaya, _Teme_!"

Law tidak merespon sedikitpun sang koki yang sudah membentaknya seperti itu, ia hanya melirik singkat dokter dari kru Topi Jerami seraya menyeringai.

Chopper yang mengerti arti dari tindakan Law itupun bergegas menghampiri Luffy dan lainnya.

"_Minna_, dengarkan aku, kita harus mencari serangga itu, ah, bukan, maksudnya, apa yang serangga itu makan, karena makanan serangga itu adalah penawar racun yang ada di tubuh Nami!"

Semua orang yang ada di kamar Nami hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan dokter kapal itu, tak terkecuali Robin, wanita itu menutup mulutnya karena kaget, tentu saja ia kaget, bukankah tadi Chopper sudah mengatakan kalau racunnya tidak berbahaya, tapi kenapa sekarang.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, keadaan Nami akan semakin parah!"

Dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro dan lainnya berlari keluar kamar dan kembali menuju hutan yang terdapat di pulau tempat mereka berlabuh.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai kamar Nami itu seketika menjadi hening, yang berada di ruangan itu hanyalah Nami yang masih terbaring lemas, Robin dan Momonosuke yang menemaninya, Chopper yang bertugas sebagai dokter dan Law yang masih cuek menyender di dinding kayu ruangan itu.

"Chopper," suara Robin yang lembut itu terdengar, Chopper pun mendengarnya, dan Chopper sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan dikatakan wanita cantik nan jenius itu.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena aku menyembunyikannya, _Gomen_, Robin," jawab Chopper tanpa sedikitpun menatap salah satu _Nakama_-nya.

Namun, Robin hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tahu, Chopper pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu karena ada alasan tertentu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau penawar racun itu adalah makanan si serangga, Tuan Dokter?" Robin bertanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku percaya itulah penawarnya, kau tahu Robin, insting seorang dokter," jawab Chopper pelan.

Di sisi lain, Law menyeringai tipis saat mendengarkan obrolan dua kru Topi Jerami itu.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali, Chopper dan Robin bergantian mengganti kain kompres di kening Nami untuk setidaknya menurunkan panas gadis itu yang sangat tinggi. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan, karena berbagai macam obat-obatan milik Chopper sudah tidak berefek akan panasnya suhu tubuh Nami.

"Mereka lama sekali," gumam Momonosuke. Ia menatap miris 'kakak perempuan' nya yang dipenuhi keringat. Anak laki-laki dari Kinemon itu tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan do'a untuk kesembuhan Nami, "Nami-_neechan_, bertahanlah."

"Cih," Law mendecih pelan, sudah berapa lama mereka pergi dan mereka belum juga kembali. Ia melirik gadis bersurai oranye yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan gawat, iapun hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya guna menahan emosi.

BRAK!

"Kami kembali!" Luffy dengan segera berlari ke tempat Chopper dan menyerahkan buah berwarna merah kekuningan kepadanya, "Ini Chopper," ucapnya tak lupa cengirannya.

"Ini?" Chopper menerima buah itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Buah yang ada ditangannya ini sangat aneh, bentuknya seperti anggur tapi warnanya seperti apel, "Kau yakin serangga itu memakan ini?" tanyanya pada Luffy dan lainnya.

"Iya, di sarang serangga itu, banyak sekali buah seperti itu, sudah jelas itulah makanan mereka," kali ini Usopp yang menjawa, karena pemuda berhidung panjang inilah yang bertugas menembak buah itu agar tidak ketahuan serangga beracunnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa—"

"_Tanuki-ya_, tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya, lakukan tugasmu," lagi-lagi Law memotong ucapan rusa kutub itu, dan dengan segera, Chopper pun kembali ke ruangannya dan mengolah buah asing itu.

.

.

.

"Ngh…" Nami sedikit melenguh dan dengan sangat pelan, ia membuka mata birunya dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing, "Ini—"

"Nami, kau sudah bangun, _yokatta_~" gadis pecinta jeruk itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia melihat sang dokter kapal yang tersenyum penuh kelegaan menatapnya.

"Chopper?" gumam gadis cantik itu, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya.

Namun, Chopper menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memberikan segelas minuman berwarna merah kekuningan pada Nami dan menyuruh gadis itu meminumnya.

"Untukku, _arigatou_," dengan segera, Nami meneguk minuman yang ia tafsirkan sebagai jus itu, "Rasanya agak aneh, tapi enak, _arigatou,_" lanjutnya tak lupa senyumnya yang manis.

"_Doite ne_, Nami, aku akan panggilkan teman-teman."

Nami kembali mengangguk dan menatap kepergian dokternya itu. dan tak butuh waktu lama, sesaat setelah sang dokter keluar dari kamarnya, teman-temannya sudah berhamburan memasuki kamarnya.

"Nami… Kau sudah sembuh, _yokatta_~"

"Nami-_swaaaaann_~"

"_Minna, gomen_ sudah membuat kalian khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Nami seraya tersenyum pada semuanya.

"Baiklah, karena Nami sudah sehat, ayo pesta~"

"Jangan bodoh kau, Luffy!"

Nami hanya bisa tersenyum menatap kegilaan teman-temannya, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk memukuli mereka yang berisik, jadi ia biarkan saja.

.

.

.

"Chopper, boleh aku masuk."

Nami mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Chopper dan tak berselang lama, terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan itu.

Dengan segera, Nami memasuki ruangan milik Chopper, gadis itu memperhatikan dengan seksama sang rusa kutub yang masih sibuk membaca, "Aku mengganggu kah?" tanyanya.

Chopper segera menutup bukunya dan menggeleng, "Tidak kok, aku sudah selesai, hehe, ada apa, Nami?"

"_Iie,_ aku Cuma mau berterima kasih, hehe…"

Sang dokter hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Nami, "Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah berjuang keras membuatkan penawar racun untukku—Law yang bilang," Nami buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat bola mata Chopper yang melebar.

"Ahaha… jangan berterima kasih padaku, aku tidak akan senang," elaknya dengan nada marah tapi dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa ceria.

'_Dasar, ia sama sekali tidak berubah_,' Batin Nami _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan dokternya yang masih berwajah ceria namun berlagak marah.

"Baiklah, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku akan mentraktirmu, Chopper, bagaimana? tapi, ini khusus untuk Chopper, bukan yang lain, haha," Nami hanya bisa nyengir kaku dan buru-buru meralat ucapannya sebelum dokter yang super polos ini berteriak dan membocorkannya ke Luffy.

"_Hountou ni? Arigatou_, Nami~"

"_Hai, hai_."

Nami tersenyum tipis, dalam hati ia berpikir, '_Chopper 'kan polos, pasti dia tidak akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh._'

Namun, dalam pikiran Chopper, '_Mumpung Nami mau mentraktirku, aku akan mencari buku-buku kedokteran yang langka, pasti Nami tidak keberatan'_

Hoho… sepertinya kau harus mengeluarkan banyak uang sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu, Nona Nami.

The End

* * *

**Happy birthday, Chopper…. *niup terompet* semoga makin imut dan makin kuat yah… Cuma ini yang bisa aku berikan buat ulang tahunmu, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ahihihi…**

**Arigatou buat yang udah nyempatin mampir, shishishi…**

**Sign,**

**Mari-chan.**


End file.
